Opposites CAN Attract
by iloveglee2332
Summary: It all began in fifth year as a secret, hiding from our families. Now with other people affecting us will we still be able to stay together? Next Generation. Rose X Scorpius and Albus X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rose's P.O.V: **

I walked down the corridors with my head held high and in my hands I held my Herbology book. I was on my way to the library to start my Herbology essay. I finally reached the library and sat down in my normal chair and desk which was located at the back to the library were no one can see me. I opened my book to the section on Gillyweed. I got my quill and parchment out of my bag and started. I was halfway down when two large pale hands covered my eyes.

"Scorpius!" I shrieked.

The two large hands removed from my face and Scorpius went and sat in front of me on the table. His long arm reached to grab my quill from my hand.

"Can't you see I'm trying to finish an essay?" I asked removing my hands from his.

"Does that mean I can't do this?" He asked while leaning across and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I pushed him away quickly looking around nervously. "What are you doing?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

"Do you want to get caught in a lip lock by James and then you get in a fight with, Albus, Hugo, Fred don't forget James and…."

Scorpius interrupted and said, "I get your point. But I haven't seen you in ages as we have both been busy studying for our upcoming exams."

"Well Scorpie. I have been the one studying and you have been lazing around with Albus trying to help him pick up Professor Longbottom's daughter. Which I think is rather disturbing as she is my best friend. Also I have been studying as I have good grades and I'm Hermione Granger's daughter the smartest witch alive. I have to be smart like she was at Hogwarts." I said picking up my quill and starting to write again.

"You don't have to live up to your mother's standards you can be whoever you want to be and you can be with whoever you want to be with; even if it's Draco Malfoy's filthy pure-blood son." Scorpius said.

"You're not a pure-blood." I said to him.

"So I'm filthy then." He said as he got up to leave.

"Scorpius wait, don't go." I pleaded. "Please, you're not a filthy pure-blood. You're a young, kind man that I love." I said. I saw his eyes pop out at the 'L' word.

He looked up at me and looked me in the eye. "I love you too Rose, but I don't like hiding us you have to tell your family about us one day. Even if we do put on an act saying that we hate each other, which I hate." Scorpius said as he went and sat down in the chair next to me. I stood up and placed myself carefully on his lap and started to play with his blonde hair.

"Well Mr Malfoy lets share the time that we have now." I said to him with a smile on my face. We both leaned in to each other,

"Hey guys what are you doing here. Together?" Albus said. I immediately stopped moving towards Scorpius to look up at Albus who was not standing alone, by his side was my best friend Alice.

"I could ask you the same question." I said to Albus.

"I asked you first. And also you guys can't stand each other. And why are you sitting on his lap?" Albus asked me.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Rose tripped and fell on me; we all know how much of a klutz she is." Scorpius said shoving me off his lap, which made me fall on my bum on the floor. "Sorry." Scorpius whispered.

"But why did Rose have her arms around your neck?" Albus asked Scorpius.

I looked at Scorpius with a worried expression, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, well you see," I began.

"She was fixing my tie for me. Yep, that's what she was doing." Scorpius said nervously.

I got up off the floor and collected all my things and put them in my bag and left before anyone could catch me. I exited the library, and headed straight for the Gryffindor Common Room. I would have loved to have gotten into Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor with the rest of my family.

I got to the Gryffindor Common Room and said the password and walked straight up to my dormitory, which I shared with four other girls. I walked straight to my bed and put my things on top of it. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Alice coming in.

"So I just bumped into Aiden and guess what?" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

Oh merlin! Aiden Wood was constantly asking me out and is apparently in love with me. He is a very nice boy and if it wasn't for my being in love with _Scorpius _I would maybe give him a chance and say yes. But there's one problem. He is kind of clingy and he stalk me a lot during Quidditch training.

"What?" I acted surprised.

"He wants to ask you to the next Hogsmeade weekend." Alice screamed.

Just then the door opened and in came Brooke Thomas and Sadie Brown my other two roommates.

"What's with all the screaming?" Sadie asked.

"Well Aiden Wood wants to ask Rose to the next Hogsmeade weekend!" Alice screamed.

Brooke and Sadie started screaming and jumping around with Alice. "Guys, what if I don't want to go with him?" I said.

"Don't want to go with him? I would die if my crush asked me. It would be nice for Scorpius asked me to the next Hogsmeade weekend." Sadie said dreamily.

Merlin! I forgot Sadie has completely fallen in love with Scorpius. She will never accept that I am dating him when she eventually finds out.

"Scorpius can't ask you." I cried. Oh merlin now our secret is blown for sure.

"And why can't I?" Sadie asked.

"Because, because. Uh," I stuttered looking around the room. "He's going to ask Lily Potter." I said. Merlin! I just had to say that!

"What that slut?" Alice asked.

"Alice we've been over this just because she dated Lorcan last year and he is two years older than he doesn't mean she's a slut. And also she's my cousin, so stop being so rude." I told Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed. "I don't get it? Why would he want to ask out that thing?" Alice said confused.

"Yeah, now I'm confused too." Sadie said.

Sadie wasn't your typical smart girl; unlike me. She is somehow like her mother in a way, like a miniature version of her mother. (Like Albus is a miniature version of Uncle Harry) Sadie's mum Lavender never got married before she had Sadie but last month she got married to Seamus Finnegan. So Sadie's way off dream; to one day get married to Logan Finnegan (Seamus' son) were now shattered so she had moved on to her next target: Scorpius.

"Well she is my cousin and he did say something about her being nice to him and he thinks that she is pretty." I said quickly. "Well I think we should go down to the Great Hall as dinner should be there." I said as I walked out of the room. As I walked across the Common Room I walked passed Aiden Wood. He got up to speak to me, but I just put my hand up. "No." Is all I said for him to get the message and to sit back down.

I kept on walking to the Great Hall the corridors were longs and when I got to the third floor I started to hear voices. I walked more slowly and the noises seemed to get louder as I walked towards the Charms Classroom. I quietly opened the door to see my cousin Albus and Anna Wood snogging. I closed the door quickly realising that it had made a loud bang.

I moved quickly away from the door and began running. I ran all the way down to the ground floor where I bumped into a cold hard chest. "Watch where you're," I began. "Scorpius?" I asked.

"Watch where you're going weasel-bee." He said as he nodded his head to the right. We were standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. I couldn't let people think that I liked him in the middle of the Great Hall.

I pushed past him and went to go sit at the Gryffindor table. I saw Charlotte Lawrence and went to sit with her.

Charlotte Lawrence was a beautiful half- blood seventh year Gryffindor. She was also part veela. She could also have any boy she wanted but she chose to like my cousin James Potter, which was totally disgusting (as he is a man-whore!) They were in the same year but James never seemed to notice anyone except that slutty whore Hannah Zabini who was in Slytherin.

"Hey Charlotte." I said.

Charlotte wasn't paying attention to me. She was looking at someone a couple of seats down from me.

_Please don't be James_! I begged. I moved my head around and saw that Charlotte was in fact starring at James who was sitting beside Hannah Zabini.

"Hey Charlotte I was wondering, when are you going to tell James that you like him?" I asked her while clicking my fingers in front of her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Charlotte said as she turned bright red.

"Yeah, you're cheeks say it all. They're bright red!" I said while laughing. I served myself a big helping of dinner. As a Weasley I got my dad's genes to eat, and eat. After dinner in the Great Hall I usually like going to the library to read for a bit then going to bed. I started to shovel mouthfuls of food into my mouth while I listened to Charlotte go on and on about James.

By the time I had finished my first plate Charlotte was still talking. I was really hungry and wanted more, but I didn't want to sit here and listen to her talk more about my cousin, James. "Well Charlotte it has been lovely _listening_ to you talk about my cousin, nonstop. But I really have to go." I said while shovelling one last carrot into my mouth while running to the third floor, where the library was located.

When I got to the door of the library I slowed down and stopped as I didn't want Madame Pince to yell at me, yet again for running in "her" library. I walked to the back of the library where I picked out my favourite book, Hogwarts: A History and sat down in my corner.

I awoke to a hard pinch on my shoulder. "5 more minutes Scorpius." I mumbled while waving my hand.

"Miss Weasley!" Madame Pince said.

At her voice I woke up right away. "Yes?" I asked nervously.

"It is officially 8:00pm and the library is now closed, so if you could please leave." Madame Pince said nicely.

I got up off the chair and walked over to the bookshelf to put my book away. I walked straight out of the library and headed for the Gryffindor tower. I walked slowly enjoying that no one else was out in the corridors. On the way past the sixth floor I bumped into Aiden Wood.

"Hey Rose. Fancy seeing you out of bed; when you meant to be in your common room. Don't worry I won't get you into trouble." He said while winking at me.

"Aiden we have been over this. We, are never going to happen. Okay?" I said while nodding my head and continued to walk to the Gryffindor Tower.

By the time I had gotten to the tower it was nearly 8:30. (It shouldn't have taken that long but I bumped into Scorpius.) When I got to the common room I said the password and walked through the portrait hole. "Aagh! James what are you doing?" I screamed.

I had just walked in on my cousin, James snogging Charlotte. "Merlin! You guys need to get a room!" I yelled while running the rest of the way up to my dormitory. I quickly changed out of my school robes and changed into my pyjamas. I walked back down stairs and saw that James and Charlotte were still snogging. "How did this happen, may I ask?" I asked James and Charlotte once I was standing right in front of them.

"Well Charlotte just came up to me and started kissing me and I couldn't object as I like her." James said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I think I just vomited in my mouth a little." I said as I ran back up stairs. I got into my bed and went to sleep thinking of my wonderful (secret) boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine**

Chapter 2:

**Rose's P.O.V:**

A week had gone by and our Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow. I was getting worried because Sadie was getting suspicious as she hadn't heard or seen Scorpius asking Lily to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hey Rose, I haven't seen Scorpius asking Lily to Hogsmeade yet. Unless you told me that because you don't want me to go with him. I could understand that." Sadie said as she walked up to me. _

"_No that's not want I meant last week." I said._

"_Or do you want to go with him. Because you secretly like him? It that what's it?" Sadie said to me._

_I turned around. "Yes Sadie that is what it is, I am madly in love with him."_

_The look on Sadie's face was priceless._

"_I'm joking, now I'm going to walk away now as I will be late for Potions." I said as I started to walk away._

_END FLASHBACK:_

I walked into Potions class at the start of the day dreading the lesson. But at least my partner was Scorpius so I was fine. "Malfoy." I said as I took my seat next to him.

"Weasel." He said back to me.

Professor Slughorn walked into the class. "Today class you will be making draught of the living death with your partner next to you. Weasley, Malfoy behave I don't want you blowing up another potion." Professor Slughorn said.

"What are you waiting for Malfoy?" I asked as I stood up to go get the ingredients. The ingredients we needed are wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous bean which we could find in the cupboard. I grabbed all the ingredients and brought them back to the table and set them down.

"Well let's begin." I said.

We were up to step 2 when I decided to tell Scorpius. "Pst Scorpius." I whispered. He looked up from the cauldron.

"I have something I need to tell you and you not going to like it." I started.

"You're not pregnant right?" He whispered to me.

"What, no!" I said to screamed to him. I thought for a moment. "Wait, are you really that stupid?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused.

"Okay, moving on. I may have told Sadie Brown that you can't ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend because you are going to ask Lily Potter." I finished.

Scorpius was obviously holding something as something fallen to the floor smashing in to tiny little pieces.

"Mr Malfoy you will pick that mess up immediately, no magic." Professor Slughorn said.

Scorpius bent down to retrieve the glass he has just broken. I bent down with him to help him. "What do you mean? I don't want a date with your cousin that would just be wrong." Scorpius said to me.

"Well it's either her or Sadie Brown, the girl that's been stalking you for the past three months, choose wisely I hear Sadie comes with a free backrub." I said to him raising my eyebrows slightly and smirking.

"Fine I'll ask your cousin, but if she says no I'm going with no one." Scorpius said. "Or," He began.

"No, don't even think about it." I yelled at him.

_LATER THAT DAY_

I was walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts later that day when I heard a voice come from around the corner. I slowed down a bit and moved my head around the corner. I saw Scorpius and Lily and they seemed to be talking to each other. I saw Lily's head nod up and down and she gave of a little cry for, joy? They both stood up and Lily jumped on to Scorpius and hugged him. She let go of him and started to walk away around the corner I was staying behind.

I turned around and felt someone bump into me.

"Oh sorry, Rose?" I turned around and realised that Lily had just bumped into me.

I smiled at her and started walking away.

"Rose. Wait, I have the best news to tell you." She yelled from behind me.

I turned around and walked back to where she was standing. "What is it?" I asked her coldly. She noticed and glared at me.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy to know that someone has asked me out. And it was Scorpius Malfoy." She said as she started to walk away. She turned around, "And I said yes." She said before storming off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I looked down and checked my watch; I was now late for Defence against the Dark Arts. It ended in me SPRINTING to class and opened the door of the classroom in a huff and everyone turned around to look at me. "Sorry Professor." I apologised.

I looked around the classroom to see that my seat was now vacant by Sadie. I looked around to find another seat and saw the only one left was next to Aiden. I sighed in annoyance and went and sat next to him. I got out my quill and parchment and started to write down what the professor was saying. I could feel eyes on me and turned around to see Aiden's eyes weren't on the teacher and the he was looking at me very intensely. "Quit starring, it's rude." I whispered quickly before turning back around to listen to the lesson.

"Okay class now we will pair up and practise the spell, the stunning spell. Which can also be known as?" Professor Lupin asked.

Before I had time to raise my hand he continued.

"Stupefy. I know you guys have already learnt this but we need to spend the first few lessons revising old spells Now be careful, you will be paired with the person sitting next to you. You may begin." Professor Lupin said.

The tables disappeared and there was a big place for us to practise. Aiden and I moved over to a section that nobody was standing at.

Professor Lupin was actually known as Teddy Lupin. When Teddy was in his last year at Hogwarts he didn't really want to leave. He got an 'O' and he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and became the Defence Against the Darks Arts Teacher. He has for the last 5 years.

"Rose are you going to go first or shall I?" Aiden asked.

"Uh you can." I said.

"Okay so I'm going to go now, just make sure you deflected it as..." I stopped listening to what Aiden said after a while. I really need to figure out when I'm going to finish my Ancient Runes essay.

"Rose, Rose, are you listening to me?" Aiden said, it sounded far away. I gave a small nod to him and continued thinking. "Stupefy." I was thrown against the wall and hit my head. I instantly blacked out.

Now that I think about it, I should have been paying attention I'm smarter than that; I could have deflected the spell. But I didn't.

I remember a story my mum once told me about her using that spell on dad when they were in fifth year. They were in a secret club called Dumbledore's Army. It helped them practise for the Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. exam. She and dad were practising duelling and she was too fast and stunned him. She kept on laughing as she told the story as dad was sitting next to her scowling.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to determine my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing. I looked to my left to see Scorpius beside me. "Hey Scorp." I smiled. He nudged his head like he was trying to say something. I looked over to my right to see Aiden sitting there. I immediately jumped off the bed and unfortunately landed on Scorpius' lap.

"Rose I cannot start to tell you how sorry I am." Aiden said. "You must be really afraid of me because you're choosing Scorpius to protect you. Not going to help you with his scrawny little arms." Aiden joked.

Aiden and Scorpius were best friends as well as Albus being in there group. Despite Aiden's dad hating Scorpius' dad they were still best friends, their father's feud made their friendship stronger.

"Hey I beg to differ. I have abs. I am a beater." Scorpius rebutted.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to have chicken arms." I said while feeling his arms. Scorpius started to stare at me weirdly. "I mean, well, he could have chicken arms, but I wouldn't know." I said quickly.

"Wait a second. Are you two dating?" Aiden said.

I have to hand it to him Aiden is smarter than I thought. Think of something Rose. "No we aren't. I hate Malfoy." I said.

Nice save. My head said.  
>Well it's better than nothing. I said back.<p>

"Then why are you still sitting in his lap?" Aiden said.

"Because… he has something in his hair." I said while brushing my hand through his hair which was surprisingly really soft. I kept my hand in his hair for a second longer before pulling it away I really didn't want to move from his lap, maybe if I just stayed for a minute longer.

Madame Chang came bursting through the doors with my parents at toe. I rolled my eyes. Figures even if I got a tiny cut on my leg they would be here in the matter of seconds.

"Is this the boy that did this to you?" Dad exclaimed while pointing to Scorpius. "Because I can arrest you I'm an Auror. Why are you on his lap?" Dad continued.

"Uh," I scrambled off his lap and back onto the bed. "Dad, he didn't do this to me. Aiden did." I started. "But it was my fault as I wasn't paying attention." I finished.

"Aiden did this to you, merlin. Are you trying to stick up for the spawn of Malfoy? Has he hypnotized you?" My dad said.

"Dad he did no such thing. He may be mean but he wouldn't put anyone in critical danger; Or in my instance, danger." I retorted. "Dad I'm fine. Can you guys just go?" I asked.

"If it makes you feel any better I can keep her here for the rest of the day." Madame Chang said.

My dad slowly nodded and took hold of mums hand and left the room.

"Mr Wood and Mr Malfoy if you want to be able to make it to your next class on time I would kindly recommend leaving now. As Miss Weasley needs her sleep. You can come here at 7:00 to collect her as she still will be a little unsteady as of her concussion, so which one of you wants to come back for her?" Madame Chang said. I shook my head at Scorpius.

"I would like for Aiden to. As he was the one who did this to me." I said.

I looked over to Aiden who was smiling widely and nodding his head. "Okay now you two bugger off while I get some sleep." I said.

"Miss Weasley, watch that language of yours." Madame Chang said.

"Sorry." I said while I rolled onto my side and fell into a deep sleep.

-

I was shaken awake by Aiden. I opened my eyes and got out of bed. When I got up I was dizzy and not steady and fell just to be caught by Aiden's quick keeper instincts. I grabbed his arm for support. He steadied me and held onto my waist while we walked to the Great Hall. I couldn't help but notice that he had muscles in his arms that were bigger than Scorpius. When we entered the Great Hall everyone stopped to look at us.

Suddenly a first year stood up. "Rose Weasley and Aiden Wood are dating!" He screamed. I looked around and everyone started to murmur. Aiden suddenly let go to me.

"Yes, the rumours are true." Aiden shouted.

That sick twisted guy! I looked over at the Slytherin table where I could see Scorpius nodding in agreement. Great. Now I had to pretend to date Aiden.

Aiden then took my hand and we walked over to the Ravenclaw table together. He helped me into my seat next to Alice, who was on my right and he sat next to me on my left.

I turned around to Alice. She knew that Scorpius and I were secretly dating. As she had once burst into a classroom Scorpius and I kissing in once.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_No we're gonna get caught in here." I said as Scorpius started kissing my neck. We were in the potions classroom me backed up against the wall._

"_No we're not. We will be fine." Scorpius said while kissing my neck between each word. "I haven't seen you for a week." He continued._

"_Oh, okay then I'll stop being paranoid." I said defensively. _

_Scorpius moved his mouth back to mine and we started snogging again. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We both sprung apart instantly. We both turned our heads to see my best friend Alice standing in front of me. Let's just say that she didn't take the news well as she fainted. But she learnt that he was a nice guy and became the only person besides Scorpius and I to know that we were secretly dating._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Now that I think of it we really should lock the door when we snog. Hm, thought noted.

I leant in closer to her. "I'm sorry Alice. It just that Scorpius asked me to pretend to go out with Aiden as Aiden thinks that I'm going out with Scorpius and we can't make him think that." I whispered.  
>Alice nodded and went back to eating. I turned around to look at my plate of food and decided I didn't want anything as I wasn't hungry.<p>

"I think I'm going to go to the library." I said to Aiden. I stood up, Aiden grabbed onto my arm suddenly.  
>"I'll come with you." He said as he stood up himself and guided me out the Great Hall. Usually I would obligate, but I am so dizzy that I'm not sure I could even walk a couple of metres before falling flat on my face.<p>

We walked to the library silently. When we got there we went to my favourite place at the back of the library and sat down.

"That was a conversation starter." Aiden said a he started laughing.

"You idiot." I said as I punched him in the arm. "Now my cousins are going to kill you. And we're not even going out." I continued.

Aiden looked around sheepishly. "I was getting to the next part." He grabbed my hands in his. "Miss Rose Weasley, will you do the honour of escorting me to the Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, as my date." Aiden finished.

My face was blank with no expression, what was I meant to say? Well Scorpius was going with Lily and she would try to kiss him damn Lily's cuteness.

What I was about to say next I was surprised even came out of my mouth. "Yes. I would love to." I said as I smiled. Aiden smiled himself and leaned in to me. I started to panic. I didn't want to kiss him! I put my hand up to his lips to stop him. "Sorry, I don't kiss before a first date." I said as I got up quickly and lost my footing and feel straight onto Aiden's lap.

We both laughed awkwardly before I got off his lap and he guided me out of the library and up to the Ravenclaw common room. We got to the bottom of the girls stairs where we parted out own ways. I walked up the girl's staircase and looked behind me to see Aiden walking up to the boy's staircase. Was it wrong to say yes to going to Hogsmeade with him? I walked the rest of the way up the staircase and when I got up stairs went straight to bed.


	3. Please Read Sorry!

I am sorry to say that at the end of this week I am removing my fanfiction. It's only because I have been a little stressed lately. I will put it back up when I have finished the whole story; hopefully it doesn't take me that long. Some of the chapters may be different as I am editing them and changing ideas around.

I am so sorry.

Ilovglee2332


End file.
